Ichigo (Super Smash Flash 2)
Ichigo is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four playable characters, along with , , and , confirmed in a trailer and demo. He is also the only playable representative of the Bleach franchise so far. Ichigo is currently ranked 20th on the tier list;a large drop from his 3rd place position last demo. Ichigo does have some notable strengths, such as his tremendous disjointed hitbox granted by his Zanpakutō- Ichigo can outrange most characters with his sword, who can't fight back unless they get up close. This, along with his small short hop and fast falling speed, allows him to perform SHFF to approach enemies. His long range is also coupled with useful specials (including a very powerful projectile in Getsuga Tenshō), a slew of reliable finishers, great edgeguarding ability, and decent comboing ability. However, Ichigo has large flaws which anchor him down to the lower tiers in this demo. Ichigo has a linear and predictable recovery which does not go very far, and as mentioned above, his fast falling speed does indeed help with his SHFF aerials but makes him a target for low to mid percent chain grabs and deadly zero-to-near-death combos, especially by characters such as and ; it also exacerbates his already poor recovery, narrowing the time window in which he has to mix up his recovery options. Ichigo's largest flaw, however, is his attack speed. This makes Ichigo over-reliant on hard reads and mindgames to start combos which many quicker characters do not have a problem with doing, and extremely weak to characters who can space away Ichigo with long range or stage control. With the introduction of many of these types of characters in the latest demo such as and , as well as another buff for , Ichigo's matchups become overly skewed towards the negative, resulting in his low tier placement in v0.9 of SSF2. Attributes Ichigo has long disjointed range with his Zanpakutō and powerful attacks. He has decent combo potential and good damage racking moves. He has a powerful projectile in Getsuga Tenshō. He has three chain grabs in his forward (it's a chain throw on certain characters), up and down throws. Ichigo has three meteor smashes in his down aerial, down smash and Gazan, when coupled with his chain grabs gives him multiple options to chain spike. He has good approach options with his short hopped aerials which are also potent to his combos. He has multiple killing options with his forward smash, up smash, Getsuga Tenshō, neutral air and back air along with his meteor smashes to finish off his opponents quickly. He has good edgeguarding options with his aerials and meteor smashes. However, Ichigo suffers problems in his falling speed, when coupled with his size, makes him vulnerable to combos, juggling, and chain grabs while also hindering his recovery. His recovery is easily gimpable and does not cover enough vertical distance. His KO options are also fairly slow and can become predictable. Moveset Ground attacks *standard attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 4% *Standard attack 2: Slashes horizontally across in front of him. 4% *Standard attack 3: Slashes up over his head. 4% *down tilt: Rises from his crouch, moving forward a bit and slashes horizontally out in front of him. 9% *down smash: Kongenzan (根限斬, "Slashing with all your might"). Ichigo lifts his sword into the air then thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of reiatsu to his left and right. This move is a Meteor Smash. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. If used near the edge and the opponent is hit while trying to recover, he or she will be powerfully meteor smashed. *side tilt: Slashes horizontally. 12% *forward smash: Slashes forward powerfully with his sword. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *up tilt: Slashes above his head in an arc. 9% *up smash: Slashes in an arc over his head. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *dash attack: Stops dashing to stab. 8% Aerial attacks *neutral aerial: Slashes underneath him at an angle horizontally. 9% *forward aerial: Slashes horizontally in a similar yet tighter motion than his neutral aerial, while moving forward somewhat. Slow, but decent for edgeguarding, and is a good setup for the Ken Combo. 8% *back aerial: Turns around and slashes horizontally behind himself. Great for catching recovering enemies off-guard due to its high knockback. 14% *up aerial: Same as his up smash, but in mid-air. 13% *down aerial: Slashes below himself while flipping forwards, forming an arc below him. If he hits a foe, Ichigo bounces up slightly. The entire hitbox of this move meteor smashes, making it a reliable combo finisher. 10% Grabs and throws *Grab: Simply reaches a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Slashes with his Zanpakuto. All hits do 1%. *forward throw: Swing him/her around once and throws the victim forward. This move chain grabbing grabs at low percentages on a few characters and is a chain throw to other characters at high percentages. 8% *back throw: Same as forward aerial, except places opponent behind him and slashes him/her. 15% *up throw: Same as up smash. It can chain grab. 7% *down throw: Same as down smash, except the opponent is hit multiple times and does not meteor smash. Four hits for 16%. Can chain grab. Other *Ledge attack: Rolls and gives a quick slash. 8% *100% ledge attack: Rolls and slams the blade into the ground. 11% *Floor attack: Slashes behind himself, then in front of himself. 6% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Rukia slaps Ichigo in human form, making Ichigo (in his shinigami form) come out of his human form, in which, promptly after, Rukia and human Ichigo disappear. *Taunts: **Standard: Points with his Zanpakutō in front of him and says 「お前を斬るぜ」 (Omae o kiru ze, lit. "I'll cut you"). **Side: Swings his Zanpakutō to his side as it shines and says 「後悔すんなよ」 (Kōkai sun'na yo, lit. "Don't regret"). **Down: Ichigo attempts to put on his headband, fails and drops it, and falls to his knees in embarrassment, and then comes back up. *Fanfare: Excerpt from "Number One", Ichigo's theme from Bleach. *Wins: Holds his Zanpakutō over his shoulder with Zangetsu standing behind him. *Loses: Claps for the winner. *Wins (in Bankai form): Floats in midair with his back turned to the camera, while staring rather meancingly over his shoulder *Loses (in Bankai form): Falls to his knees and appears to be gasping or panting, apparently trying to fight off his Hollow trying to take him over. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In competitive play Tier placement history In all the tier lists leading up demo v0.9a; Ichigo was seen as a top-high tier character because his tier position fluctuated between A and B tier. However, in demo v0.9a his tier position dropped to where he is currently seen as a mid-low tier character. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Ichigobig.gif|Ichigo first line art in the Dojo Trivia *Ichigo was the very first character programmed for Super Smash Flash 2. Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Bleach universe